Showdown on Lammat
by ReaperFett
Summary: The Jedi Knights Kyp Durron and Ash Longbaugh travel to the planet of Lammat to uncover the truth behind a series of missing people
1. Foreword

SETTING: 

Around the time of Luke and Mara's wedding, when Ganner and Wurth run the Academy. 

THANKS TO: 

The poor souls who read the early draft: 

NarundiJedi

Face Loran

Freyja 

Rogue_Starbuck

Garrett Blade

Your sacrifice of your sanity was not in vain.

Thanks peeps :)


	2. The Duel

Slowly opening his eyes, the Jedi Knight Ash Longbaugh saw that the sun had almost fully risen over the jungle landscape and temples of Yavin IV. High above, he could see a flock of Lizard-Birds slowly circling the ruins he stood in, waiting.  
  
For a moment, he stood there, taken in by the amazing view. He had recently taken to coming to this spot whenever he could. It was so peaceful, so quiet.  
  
Ash heard a noise behind him, and turned to see a red Astromech droid approaching, its radar poking out of its dome  
  
"Yes Nach?" He asked  
  
"MY SENSORS INDICATE SOMEONE APPROACHING MASTER" came his reply, in perfect basic  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"MASTER, MASTER"  
  
"And what is my name"  
  
"ASH LONGBAUGH"  
  
"Can you start calling me that? Ash?"  
  
"YES MASTER"  
  
The Jedi slowly lowered his head, shaking it. R2Q9-NCH0, or "Nacho". He had spent a fortune on improvements to the droid, such as a speech program, but it still refused to perform the simple task of calling him by his first name.  
  
Looking up as he saw movement, Ash saw a man and a droid approaching. The man he instantly recognised. A tall man with shaggy dark hair, who wore traditional Jedi clothing and a Lightsabre on his belt. Behind followed another Astromech, this one with the large dome of an R5 droid.  
  
"Hi Kyp" He said, slowly walking to the centre of the ruins.  
  
"Ash" He nodded, not slowing his pace.  
  
"Who's your new friend?"  
  
"Him? He's my Astromech. Elfour. Part of something I'm planning."  
  
"Sounds secretive"  
  
"Not really. Ready?"  
  
"Am I ever?" Ash retorted, as he unclipped his Lightsabre from his belt. Slowly rolling his neck round his shoulders, he waited for Kyp to be ready, before igniting his sabre, its violet glow crossing his body. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at his opponent, his sabre also ignited.  
  
"Make your move" Kyp said confidently, and took a step forward. Ash came forward at an angle, slowly circling his fellow Jedi. Seeing an opening, Ash lowered his body, and lunged forward with his weapon. Kyp stepped backwards to avoid the attack, before swinging his sabre towards Ash's legs. He leapt the attack, before bringing his sabre down hard. Kyp brought his sabre up to block the blow, catching it full on. The pair remained locked together, each combatant trying to gain the advantage.  
  
"Been practicing?" Kyp asked, a sly smile on his face.  
  
"Nah, you're just getting slower at your old age" Came Ash's reply, as he looked beyond Kyp. The older of the two stumbled forward, as a rock thrown using the force by Ash hit him behind the knee. He brought his sabre down after the falling Jedi, but he blocked it as he rolled sideways to his feet.  
  
"That was just sneaky"  
  
"Yeah, I've been practicing that. If you can't beat them, hit them with a rock"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I'm sure I can better it" Kyp said, before bringing his hands forward and reaching out with the force, sending Ash backwards into a pillar. Sensing danger, Ash brought his hands over his head, as pieces of rubble fell on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes, to see...  
  
  
...nothing.  
  
The ground around him was how it was before he fell. Looking down, he realised his Lightsabre was also missing. It was then he saw Kyp standing over him, Lightsabre ready. Giving Ash a wicked smile, the Jedi brought his weapon down on his chest. The wind knocked out of him, Ash began breathing deeply for air.  
  
"You're lucky we were just practicing" Kyp said, extending a hand down to him.  
  
"You need...to teach me those...mind tricks of yours" Ash replied, taking his hand. 


End file.
